


please rush (I need your touch)

by reddieforlove



Series: BDSM Reddie [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: As soon as he received the text, Eddie knew that it would be an intense night.





	please rush (I need your touch)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of my first bdsm reddie fic but you don't have to particularly read that one to understand this one
> 
> once again, it's a lot of smutty smut smut
> 
> fic title: Your Touch - The Black Keys

As soon as he received the text, Eddie knew that it would be an intense night. It was rare that Richie started in on a scene before he was even home. Usually it meant that his day was really great or really frustrating. Eddie had very little way of knowing which. All that he knew was that Richie wanted him ready when he got home. So he took a long shower and dressed in a soft t-shirt of Richie’s and simple briefs before settling on the bed to wait for him. His hair was just barely dry when he heard the sound of the door opening. A shiver of anticipation curled down his spine as he heard Richie toss his bag to the ground and kick off his shoes. 

While he made his way back towards the bedroom, a heavy sigh reached Eddie’s ears and he knew that it hadn’t been a good day for Richie. He pushed up on his knees, inching to the edge of the bed just as Richie walked through the door. His entire tense demeanor seemed to relax all at once at the sight of Eddie waiting for him. His hands came up and cupped his face gently as he pressed a kiss to his lips. It was gentle, just enough to make his body flood with warmth before Richie pulled away, looking Eddie over with a soft expression as he dropped his hands to Eddie’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head.

“Hey sweetheart,” Richie murmured, stroking a thumb over his lower lip.

Eddie looked up at him, parting his lips just slightly. He couldn’t deny to himself that Richie looked good with windswept curls, a tie hanging loosely around his neck, and the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to his elbows. He didn’t always dress like a typical professor but when he did, Eddie really liked it. His appreciation must have shown in his eyes because Richie’s soft smile turned to a smirk as he reached up, undoing the knot on his tie before slipping it from around his neck.

“Turn around.”

He did just that, letting Richie gently guide his arms behind his back. As soon as the tie looped around his wrists, Eddie heat building in his lower belly and sank his teeth into his lower lip. Richie’s hands stroked down from his shoulders to his tied wrists in a light, barely there touch that had him shaking. Then he tested the knot and it didn’t give way easily even though it wasn’t tied too tightly, convincing them both that Eddie was just restrained enough that he could get free if he needed to but that it wouldn’t give way at the slightest tug.

“What’s your color, Eds?” Richie asked, pressing a kiss over his shoulder.

“So fucking green,” he managed to say.

He felt Richie’s smile against his skin.

“That’s a dirty mouth you have, baby,” Richie said, his fingers stroking at his ribs and teasing at his waistband. “What should I do about that?”

Eddie whimpered as he stroked the pad of his finger around and around his nipple teasingly, flicking over it every so often to make him twitch and gasp.

“Whatever you want,” he said, leaning back into Richie. “Please.”

“Mmm, so needy aren’t you? Been waiting for me to get home?

Eddie nodded, his breath catching in his throat when Richie pinched his nipple just enough for electric heat to course through him as his cock grew harder in his briefs. Then Richie was hooking his fingers in the tie, pulling Eddie backwards slowly until he could climb off the bed. Once he was on his feet, Richie turned him around and cupped his chin in one hand, coaxing him into a deep, passionate kiss that had his body thrumming with desire. Then he pulled away, nipping at his lower lip before slipping his briefs down over his hips, letting them fall to the ground.

“You know what I really want to do?” Richie said, running his knuckle down Eddie’s abdomen lightly, making him shudder at the feeling.

His fingers lightly brushed over Eddie’s cock, teasing him slowly as he stared into his eyes.

“I wanna eat you out.”

Eddie’s answering moan caught in his throat as he felt his knees grow slightly weaker at the mere thought of it.

“I know you cleaned yourself up, baby. How about you get on your knees and push that ass in the air for me?”

“Yes sir,” Eddie breathed out.

He did just that, climbing onto the bed once more with careful movements before lowering himself to the bed, turning his face to the side so that he could breathe. It felt incredibly vulnerable and utterly arousing to be so tied up and exposed, especially since he could feel Richie’s gaze on him as he spread his knees. A hand began kneading at his ass as the bed shifted with Richie’s movements. Then he blew lightly over Eddie’s hole, making him jerk and inhale sharply. It was nothing compared to the feeling of Richie dragging the flat of his tongue over him, pulling a moan from his lips as he lapped at him several times before teasing at his rim with the very tip of his tongue, stroking around and around as Eddie shook and whined beneath him.

Richie’s hands wrapped around his hips, pulling them back towards his mouth as he laved attention over Eddie’s hole slowly and torturously before flicking at it relentlessly. Eddie was nearly a sobbing mess by the time he dipped his tongue inside, humming and moaning without ceasing as Eddie’s entire body trembled with the effort of holding himself up when it all fell too damn good. He could feel Richie’s hair brushing his tied hands and managed to get a hold of it, tugging hard enough to hear him groan. Then Richie pulled away, nipping at his cheek with his teeth as Eddie whimpered at the sudden lack of attention.

“You wanna play rough, huh?” Richie asked, kneading at his ass before landing a slap to one cheek.

Eddie jumped and yelped in surprise, heat already spreading through him. His body remained tense for a moment, anticipating the next smack, but immediately relaxed when Richie rubbed a gentle, soothing hand over the stinging skin. It was purposeful, allowing him to spank the other cheek when Eddie wasn’t expecting it. He whimpered at the pain that flared up, his cock hard and throbbing from the very different sensations he’d been feeling in the last few minutes.

“I asked you a question,” Richie reminded him.

Eddie exhaled slowly before answering it as he soothed the slightly inflamed skin on the other cheek too.

“Ye-yes,” he murmured out, knowing that this was exactly what Richie wanted to hear.

Richie’s hand lifted from his ass and Eddie really did tense up this time.

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir!” Eddie said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. “I wanna be rough, please!”

The hand came down on his ass again, less hard than before, yet it still made Eddie cry out as the bed shifted. He couldn’t see but he heard the sound of Richie opening a drawer. Eddie knew that he had something planned but it didn’t really matter what as soon as he heard the sound of lube uncapping. That was when he felt Richie’s finger tracing his hole, completely slicking it with lube before he pressed in slowly. Eddie fought the urge to fuck himself back onto his finger, wanting nothing more than to be filled up as much as possible. As always, Richie worked him open slowly and purposefully. No matter how much Eddie shifted and whimpered and even begged, he wouldn’t go near his prostate or pick up his pace at all.

Soon enough, he was fucking into Eddie slowly with three fingers all scissoring and stretching and curling until he was so filled with need that he couldn’t stop trembling. But if Eddie thought that was the end of it, he was incredibly wrong. Richie pulled his fingers out, leaving him incredibly empty even though he knew it wouldn’t last for long. His fingers rubbed over his hole without dipping inside again, teasing at his sensitive rim before smacking against it experimentally. Eddie let out a cross between a gasp and a moan at the feeling, his hands twisting in the tie as heat shot towards his lower belly.

“Interesting,” Richie murmured, draping over his back as he whispered in his ear, scraping his teeth over the lobe as he continued stroking and rubbing at his ass. “Wonder how much you can take there.”

Eddie whimpered at the thought of it. He felt too over sensitive for it but wouldn’t stop Richie if he wanted to try.

“Maybe next time,” Richie said much to his relief. “Color?”

“Green,” Eddie whispered.

“Safe word?”

“Raspberry.”

He felt lips press to his temple before Richie’s weight disappeared.

“I gotta go do some cleaning of my own if I’m gonna kiss that gorgeous mouth of yours again,” he said, picking something up off of the bed that Eddie couldn’t see. “But I’m not just gonna leave you here waiting to be filled. You’ll be plenty busy while I’m gone.”

At that, Eddie felt him reach down and brush his fingers over his cock. Then something hard and cold slipped around the base, snapping into place with Richie’s sure fingers slotting it just right on his cock. Eddie let out a groan as he realized what was going on. It fit just perfectly enough to put pressure on him. The cock ring was designed to delay his orgasm, which meant this was indeed going to be a long session. He couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of what Richie might have in store for him. That was when he felt something at his hole, hard and slick with lube. He groaned as Richie pushed it in slowly, the fact that he had no idea what kind of toy was only making him feel more turned on. He didn’t fill Eddie up more than a few inches, letting him adjust.

“How’s that?”

“Good,” Eddie said, his voice slightly strangled as he fought the urge to beg for more.

Then Richie pressed a button on the end of the toy and the gentle vibrations started. Eddie cried out, his body twitching and hips pushing back, even more desperate than before. The toy was pressed into him just enough to tease without offering any real satisfaction, not that he’d get it anyway with the ring fit around the base of his cock.

“Fuck, you have no idea how beautiful you look.”

Richie stroking gentle fingers over the base of his spine before pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Stay just like that,” he whispered.

Eddie whined as he heard Richie walk away into the bathroom, leaving him there tied up and growing more and more desperate and aroused with each passing second. He tried to focus on the sound of water running, of Richie brushing his teeth and then humming to himself as he washed his hands. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as frustration built and built, shifting on his knees and rolling his hips in an attempt to get  _ something _ more. Sharp breaths fell from his lips as he heard the water shut off and a tear slipped out from beneath his closed lid.

Richie’s feet padded across the floor as he re-entered the room, letting out an appreciative noise before reaching out to close his fingers around the vibrator. Eddie expected that he would turn it off but instead he pushed it further in very slowly, pulling a keening noise from his throat. He kept up a slow, steady pace for at least a minute, teasing at his rim with the tip of the vibrator, then pushing it deep inside before starting all over again. Even though he knew his orgasm wouldn’t happen, Eddie still pushed back against Richie’s hand and felt the coil in his lower abdomen growing tighter and tighter.

The vibrator switched off, showing just how well Richie knew when he was close. Eddie let out a harsh breath and turned his head towards the bed, pressing his forehead to the mattress as he breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself. Richie rubbed a hand over his back and released the tie on his wrists before pulling him back to sit in his lap, carefully pushing his hair away from his face. He tilted Eddie’s head just a little to the side, covering his mouth in a soft kiss as his fingers stroked over his abdomen lightly. Richie was just wearing boxers now and Eddie could feel the hard line of his cock pressed against his thigh as he turned more in his lap to kiss him deeper, tasting the mint lingering on his tongue and smelling the hint of aftershave left on his skin.

“Will you fuck my mouth?” Eddie whispered against his lips.

Richie groaned and pulled him into a harder kiss. Then he was scooting off of the bed, setting Eddie on his feet.

“You know what to do,” Richie said, nodding at him.

Eddie sank to his knees without a second thought, watching as he stripped off his boxers. Licking his lips, Eddie looked up and met Richie’s heated gaze. Then he scooted forward and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking up and down slowly before licking over the slit, relishing in Richie’s breathless moan. Eddie closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the head, slowly taking in as much as possible. He hummed around Richie’s cock, rubbing his tongue over the underside as he pulled away. Eddie bobbed up and down, using his hand to make up for what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Then Richie tugged lightly at his hair and he pulled away, looking up at him again.

“Shit,” Richie said, rubbing a thumb over his spit-slick lower lip. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Eddie flushed at the praise and let Richie part his lips. Then he was cradling his face in both hands and pushing his cock into his mouth slowly. Eddie relaxed his jaw, swallowing around his cock as it hit the back of his throat, earning a low curse from Richie before he slowly began fucking into his mouth. Eddie tried to hold his gaze but he was overwhelmed at the feeling of being so completely at Richie’s mercy. One of his hands slid into Eddie’s hair, stroking through it and only pulling lightly as sharp breaths and moans filled the air. Then Richie pulled all the way out and brushed a thumb over his jaw.

“You doing okay?”

Eddie nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I want more,” he said.

Richie’s eyebrows ticked up as desire filled his eyes.

“Yeah? Think you can take it?”

“I can,” Eddie said, his voice slightly hoarse. “I wanna make you feel good.”

Richie pushed his fingers into his mouth and Eddie sucked on them, laving his tongue over the digits before letting his lips fall open again. Then Richie’s cock was replacing his fingers, pushing in quicker than before. Eddie forced himself to breath through his nose as he fucked into his mouth hard and fast, filling the air with sloppy noises as Eddie held onto his thighs, digging his blunt nails in and feeling just slightly cut off from air. It just made him grow hotter until Richie pulled out with a harsh groan, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock to keep from coming. Eddie sucked in air greedily, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and chin.

“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me,” Richie huffed, pulling Eddie to his feet.

They collapsed onto the bed, Eddie straddling Richie’s lap with his fingers curled into his hair as they kissed deeply and passionately. Giving a light tug, Eddie nearly smiled when Richie hissed into his mouth. He wasn’t surprised at all when Richie flipped them over and pressed his hands into the mattress over his head.

“Keep ‘em there or I’ll have to tie you up again.”

Eddie sank his teeth into his lower lip, tilting his head back as Richie dragged his lips down to his throat, kissing, nipping, and sucking at his most sensitive spots, undoubtedly leaving marks behind. His fingers traced over Eddie’s ribs as he mouthed along his collarbone, making him arch and tremble with each brush of his lips and nip of his teeth. Then he kissed his way down to his chest, tracing his tongue around his nipple while using his thumb to flick at the other. 

Sparks of hot pleasure emanated from the spots as Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on keeping his hands over his head no matter how much he wanted to sink his fingers into Richie’s hair. Then he lightly scraped his teeth over his nipple and Eddie’s hips surged upwards as heat shot straight to his groin. Richie gripped his hips, pushing them back to the bed as he worked on marking him just beneath his collarbone, then over his ribs, then down on his hip. Eddie could hardly keep himself still, clenching his fingers into the pillow above his head as he tried to do what Richie said.

Then his hot breath washed over Eddie’s cock and his tongue traced over the tip and that was all that Eddie could handle. His hand dropped down, pulling at Richie’s hair as even the slightest friction made his cock twitch against his stomach. Richie’s head lifted and Eddie slowly withdrew his hand, knowing that he’d broken the rules. Long fingers wrapped around his wrist and stopped him from pulling away. A light kiss was placed on his palm before Richie sat up. Eddie opened his eyes warily and saw Richie retrieving the tie from the bed.

“You’re not being very good, are you baby?” he asked, placing his hands back over his head.

He looped the tie around his wrists just enough to secure them before tying them to one of the iron posts on the headboard. Eddie tilted his head back, watching his long fingers tie the knot before lowering his eyes to meet Richie’s just as he paused and gave him a questioning look. Eddie nodded quickly, letting him know that he was okay, if not a little desperate. Richie dropped back to where he was, shouldering his legs apart and skimming his lips over his inner thigh. 

His hand pressed over Eddie’s abdomen, keeping him down on the bed just as he began sucking and licking in several different spots, leaving more hickeys. Then, without warning, Richie licked a stripe up Eddie’s cock, pulling a cry from his lips. He didn’t stop there, licking and kissing over every inch of him, teasing at the cock ring with the tip of his tongue and even stroking his thumb around Eddie’s rim, making him writhe as much as he could, his back arching and his hands pulling at the tie almost enough to slip his wrists out of it.

“P-please...Richie...fuck...please...I need... _ God _ ...I need more…”

Richie closed his lips around his cock, bobbing up and down slowly as Eddie’s words dissolved into low whines and grunts, kept still only by how Richie held him down. Then he pulled off, flicking his tongue over the tip one last time before sitting back on his heels, rubbing his hands over Eddie’s thighs as he caught his breath, a tear slipping down his cheek. Richie brushed it away with his thumb before picking up the lube again.

“You ready baby?”

Eddie nodded desperately, wanting Richie inside him more than anything. Richie untied him from the post only to turn him around, pressing Eddie’s hands to the headboard.

“Don’t move,” he whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss just behind it just as two slicked up fingers pressed into Eddie, making sure he was okay for more.

He scissored and curled them until Eddie was pressing back into his hand. Then his fingers were gone and he was tearing a condom open. Eddie clenched his hands around the iron and waited, letting out a sigh when he felt Richie’s cock nudging at his hole. His body was aching for release but with the cock ring, it was nearly impossible. Yet Eddie still moaned as Richie sank into him, filling him slowly inch-by-inch. Then he pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward as Eddie’s choked cry filled the air.

Richie did the same, pulling back almost all the way yet again before filling him slowly. He set a pace, every so often thrusting in him quickly and making his body quiver with need and anticipation. Eddie had no idea what he would do next, especially when his hand stroked up and rubbed and flicked at his nipple as he set a steady pace, thrusting in and out of him slowly. As good as it felt, Eddie couldn’t possibly come like this. He rocked back into Richie, warmth rising to the surface of his skin.

“Richie,” he whined out.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Richie said, his voice slightly strained from the effort of holding himself back. “I know you want it rough, don’t you?”

“Yes yes yes,” Eddie nodded his head, needing more. “Please...fu-fuck me hard…”

Richie took a hold of his hips, pulling all the way out before thrusting into him hard. From there, he fucked into him hard and fast. Their grunts and moans filled the air, Richie praising how good he was, how beautiful he looked, how amazing he felt around him. Eddie pleaded for more, needing to come.

“I’ll take this off,” Richie said, pausing for a second to stroke his thumb around the cock ring. “But I’m not stopping if you come?”

Eddie nodded, desperate enough that it didn’t really matter to him. As soon as the ring unclasped, Eddie felt like he could come at any minute. Richie picked back up at the quick pace, fucking into him hard as he gripped at his hips hard enough that it just might bruise. Eddie grunted and moaned as the blunt head of his cock brushed over his prostate with every few strokes.

“P-please touch me, Rich...I need…I need more.”

“No,” Richie gritted out, pulling Eddie back flush against him. “You’ll come like this or you won’t come at all, you hear me?”

The mere low, rough sound of his voice made a thrill of pleasure rush through Eddie. He barely agreed before Richie was flipping him over, pushing his knees up towards his chest. He filled Eddie up slowly before picking up the pace again, thrusting hard and fast as Eddie scrabbled at the covers, his cock almost painfully hard and leaking against his stomach. Richie tipped his chin up, holding his gaze with dark, burning eyes that made him feel even hotter, if possible. His hands dropped to the bed by Eddie’s head as he fucked into him relentlessly.

“You gonna come, baby?”

Eddie arched into him, his toes curling as he felt the coil in his belly growing tighter and tighter.

“I-I can’t!” he cried out.

Richie slowed just a little, keeping his eyes on Eddie.

“Color?”

Eddie shuddered and knocked his head back against the mattress, clenching his hands into fists.

“Eds?” Richie said, pushing him into answering without stopping his thrusts.

“Green,” he huffed out.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked.

He nodded, looking up at him again.

“I need to come,” Eddie whispered.

Richie hauled his legs around his waist and Eddie didn’t hesitate to lock his ankles over his spine, feeling the angle change. A high-pitched whine slipped from his lips when Richie struck directly at his prostate. He did it again, thrusting in hard and purposefully. Eddie delved his fingers into Richie’s hair without a second thought, pulling hard at the dark curls. Bending his head down, Richie nipped and sucked at his pulse point, the added shocks of pleasure finally pushing him over the edge.

His orgasm hit him with intense waves of pleasure, making him shout out Richie’s name as he finally came untouched. Eddie’s body writhed and jerked  as come painted his stomach. Richie didn’t stop, thrusting into him without breaking his pace. It drew out his orgasm as Richie coaxed him into a kiss, stroking his tongue over Eddie’s and nipping at his lower lip. Eddie scraped his nails over his shoulders and down his back, the combination of pleasure and pain bringing Richie over the edge too.

He kept thrusting throughout, only stopping when it became too much for the both of them. Richie didn’t pull out quite yet, pressing his face into Eddie’s neck as their spent bodies sank into the mattress. Eddie knew that Richie was breathing just as hard. He could barely lift his hands but it was worth it to card his fingers through Richie’s hair for a few minutes as they cooled off. When Richie finally moved, he pressed a kiss over Eddie’s throat and he pulled out, wearily pushing up to his hands and knees.

“Shower?” he murmured.

Eddie nodded, easing himself off of the bed on shaking legs. His body ached with every movement. Richie switched on the water as soon as he tossed out the condom and they stepped under the spray together. For a long time, they just stood there, Eddie’s head pressed to Richie’s shoulder as his arms encircled him, holding him close while the hot water eased the tension from their muscles. Eddie could have spent forever like this, with Richie’s fingers stroking lightly over his spine.

When they finally separated, Richie filled a washcloth with soap and began running it over Eddie’s body, rubbing it gently over his skin to wash every inch of him. He kissed over his slightly pink wrists and checking in silently to make sure that Eddie was okay. He nodded and pressed up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he took the washcloth and washed Richie off too. The shaking eased from his body by the time Richie was massaging shampoo into his hair, his fingers scraping lightly over his scalp and making him relax even further.

Their laughter filled the air when Eddie did the same to Richie, scrubbing at his hair and trying to keep it out of his eyes when Richie shook his head out before rinsing the soap away. As soon as they were done, squeaky clean and with very well conditioned hair, considering they spent time swapping lazy kisses while it sat in their hair. They dried off quickly, though it was hard to concentrate when Richie kept wanting to pull him in for more and more kisses. Eddie knew that he was seeking touch for a reason.

As soon as they made it out in the room, Eddie tugged Richie in close and laid down on the bed with him, Richie’s head pressed over his heart. Usually it would be the other way around but, as Richie relaxed into him and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, Eddie knew that it was him who really needed it that night. He stroked nonsense patterns over his smooth back and waited to see if Richie would talk. But nothing came for a long time and Eddie thought he might have fallen asleep until he sighed and shifted.

“Was I too rough with you?”

Eddie stilled for a second, hearing the undertones of fear and concern in Richie’s voice.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I liked it, Rich. I would have said something if it was too much.”

Richie relaxed, the residual tension leaving his muscles.

“They cut the funding for the drama program,” he said quietly, his warm breath washing over Eddie’s skin as he spoke. “I spent the day trying to convince the board not to do it but apparently they would rather take from us than the fucking athletics program.”

Eddie sighed, knowing much this had to piss Richie off.

“I wish there was something I could do,” he said.

Richie lifted his head, looking down at him.

“You do,” he said, stroking a thumb over his cheek. “You’re here.”

Eddie smiled softly, tilting his head into Richie’s hand.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Richie’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he grinned, pushing up to kiss him slowly and deeply. Then he pulled away, pressing kisses all over Eddie’s face as he giggled, pushing half-heartedly at Richie’s shoulders.

“I love you too,” Richie sighed, ducking down to press a kiss over one of the hickeys he left behind. “And I’ll never take you for granted, baby.”

His eyes lifted and fixed on Eddie’s as he stroked his fingers down his sides.

“You’re the best fucking thing to happen to me.”

Eddie felt his throat clench as his eyes stung just a little, feeling overwhelmed at Richie’s sudden confession.

“You too,” he breathed out, hoping that the lackluster response would at least tell Richie wanted he wanted him to know.

Richie grinned again, pulling him onto his side as he plopped down next to him.

“You,” he said, stroking the tips of his fingers down over his hip. “And that ass.”

He smacked at it lightly, just barely enough to sting as Eddie let out a surprised noise.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Richie said with shining eyes.

“You fucking asshole,” Eddie said with laughter in his voice, shoving at Richie’s shoulders much harder this time.

Richie hauled him in close for a kiss, smiling against his lips as Eddie flicked at his ear before melting into the embrace. They stayed like that for a long time before lying on their sides facing one another, their fingers entwined between them. It was still early in the evening but they were happy to lay there, doing nothing but talking quietly and kissing every so often, enjoying the company and maybe even starting up a much slower, gentler round two after a while. It was perfect merely because it was the two of them. It was all that they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
